The True Meaning of 'Mist'letoe
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Tis' almost Christmas! The time of peace and good will! This Christmas, however, Will a certain young Pokemon trainer and a tomboyish mermaid,  eventually Realise the true meaning of the mistletoe? Before a certain Pokémon takes everything away from them?
1. The beginning of it all

Hey everyone! There isn't gonna be a looooonnnngggg explanation about this story!

So don't worry…

My other stories are currently postponed because I am writing this,

A short, (hopefully) Christmas fic!

Hope all my fellow fans enjoy!

(cookies all round!)

^. ^ AAML

'_Pokemon thoughts' these r with the '_

_Human thoughts the same but without apostrophise_

Normal speech

"Ash! You're supposed to be helping me put up the tree!" Misty cried, struggling to balance a medium sized pine, whilst Togepi and Pikachu ran circles round her feet.

Ash heard Misty's plea for help as she stumbled and twisted, trying desperately to keep this tree in position.

"Coming!" Ash yelled.

Ash made it to the bottom of the stairs when he spotted Misty.

She glared at him, "If you dare even begin to laugh, you won't be able to open your presents under the tree after I'm through with you…" Misty warned. Bits of twig stuck in her cinnamon hair.

Ash gulped, he knew not to mess with Misty…

It was nearly Christmas, Ash's favourite time of year, after all, you get cakes and best of all, presents.

He, Misty and Brock had decided to stay at Ash's house over Christmas. Great, you would have thought so. But no. Ash's mum had to all of a sudden mention she had a Christmas party with her old school friends in Isshu. GREAT.

Holding back his ignorant giggle, Ash helped Misty take control of the swaying Christmas tree.

But, Ash and Misty's efforts of controlling the tree were thwarted by their own POKéMON.

Psyduck ran unintentionally at Ash and Misty.

As the tree fell on top of the two, dazed and confused teenagers, the front door opened, and, uh, oh, Tracey and Brock were back from the lab…

Tracey's eyes widened as he spotted the tree, lying on its side, with only Ash's hat and a Psyduck's backside visible and peaking out from the sides of the fallen pine.

"Ash! Misty! We're back!" Brock yelled up the stairs, half expecting the twosome to come plummeting down the stairs, Misty after Ash with a mallet or cushion, and Ash pulling faces at her.

However, no thundering of footsteps, no mallet or cushion swinging, and no hyper Ash teasing Misty whilst ducking blows from whatever item Misty could've found to throw.

Whilst Brock headed upstairs to check the teen's rooms, Tracey circled the tree, something wasn't quite right.

Suddenly, Pikachu and Azurill came hopping and bounding up to Tracey, with looks of confusion as they watched him pull a struggling Psyduck from underneath the Christmas tree.

Finally, Tracey managed to get the psychotic duck out, and after much panting and heaving, he investigated the tree again…

He spotted Ash's prized POKéMON league hat, and picked it up, noting it as evidence.

However, as Tracey picked the hat up, Pikachu rushed over to him, sniffing around the same area he'd picked the hat up from.

"What is it Pikachu? Can you smell something?" Tracey questioned.

Pikachu nodded with an affirmative "pika!" before turning to keep a close eye on the fallen pine.

Tracey looked suspicious, "oh no! What if Team Rocket is under this tree? I'll give ém a piece of my mind!" Tracey growled, before hauling the tree upright and, in the process, getting the shock of his life.

Underneath where the tree had once led, were Ash, and Misty, curled up and huddled together in a tight ball.

"Pikapi? Pikachupi?" Pikachu questioned his master and Misty, who made no attempt to move.

"Brooock! I think, we've found Ash! And, Misty…." Tracey yelled, checking the two teens' pulses.

Pikachu shook them, '_why weren't they moving? What if this was a …. _Game_? Grr, well, Pikachu was about to get nasty…'_

As Brock came hurtling down the stairs, and into the living room, he was met with a terrifying blast of electricity, which singed his hair, _damn! The chicks ain't gonna want me with Pika-hair!_

Pikachu's jolt of electricity surprised Ash, who could so far, only recall being stuck in complete darkness with Misty, and half a psyduck…

"Aaaahhhhh!" Ash yelled, as the pika-powered thunderbolt coursed through his body and his red-headed companion's too.

Ash shot up, only for his head to make contact with the hard part of the sofa, and he sank back to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness…


	2. The encounter

The true meaning of "Mist"letoe.

Part 2 of 2

(Ash's POV)

Here's the second bit!

p.s Misty has both Azurill and togepi in this story, sorry for any confusion following the first chapter!

The light began to crawl back…

"Urgh…" I groaned, slowly getting to my feet,

Suddenly, a flash of pink caught the corner of my eye…

"Wha… what's that? Who are you! Come out here! Show yourself!" I shouted, my voice wavering slightly.

Then, I heard a noise,

"Mew."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, as I heard the somewhat mysterious noise,

"M-mew?" I stuttered confused, craning my neck to listen for this creature.

The creature replied again, from an unknown location, everything around me was still a white canvas, I could see nothing after or before the blankness.

But I could hear.

I called out again, only to get a loud reply, which reverberated off the silent walls, causing me to curse in pain.

"Grr. Come out!" I shouted covering my ears in pain as I stood hunched over, blocking the sound.

Suddenly, a pink blob appeared in the distance, as soon as I spotted the faint tinge of colour, I began to sprint towards it, desperately grasping my ears as even after many unknown minutes had passed, the echo was still passing round the blank world.

I caught up to the blob, it was a small, cat-like pokemon, and it was floating serenely and gracefully, a sparkle of curiosity and mischief present and twinkling in its massive baby blue eyes. It's oddly shaped tail waved at me gleefully.

"Mew." The creature spoke, its mouth twisting into a grin; I couldn't stop myself repeating that word, as my own grin followed suit, creeping to my lips.

Until eventually, I was laughing hysterically along with this pokemon, before it unexpectantly it released a bubble of blue light surrounding me completely.

I stopped laughing, and looked terrified, as I watched the creature from inside this blueness.

My eyes began to close; however, I tried with all my might, but…

Slowly, as I stared into the creatures eyes, my eyes lids began to droop heavily…

Fading into the rippling blueness…

(Normal POV)

"Ash? Ash? Can you hear me? Ash? Wake up!"

"H-huh? What am where am I?" Ash stuttered, jerking as he lifted his head, only for somebody to hold him down.

Ash began to panic, and slowly, opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see, that pokemon, had it tricked him?

Ash began to get ready to glare for whatever met his eyes, but he was most unpleasantly surprised to see a very confused red-headed girl staring back into his eyes, looking bewildered.

"Uh, Ash? Why are you looking at me like that?" Misty squeaked, her voice higher than usual, her aqua eyes shimmering curiously. However, Ash didn't reply at first, he just sat up, forgetting about the fact that he had been less that an hour ago, trapped under a Christmas tree with this girl and a Psyduck's backside for company.

But Ash wasn't looking past her; he was looking into her eyes.

Misty's eyes consisted of many colours, but at this particular moment, they were shining a babyish blue, showing twinkles of curiosity and confusion.

After about five minutes of Ash staring at Misty, she began to get annoyed, and smacked him round the back of the head, this surprise attack caught him by surprise, Ash yelped like a Meowth with it's tail in a door, and sprang forward, colliding with Misty.

There was another, loud crash as Tracey, Brock and a very irritated Pikachu who had just evidently fallen asleep after looking after a crying Azurill and hysteric Togepi dashed into the room, before a hilarious sight met their eyes, Misty and Ash, for the second time that day, were sprawled on the floor.

Brock fought his giggles, as Misty felt her head throb lightly, Ash groaned, trying to lean against what he thought was hard ground, and it soon was evident, that the so-called "ground" was Misty.

Ash crashed on top of her again, his face inches from her own, slightly dazed Misty opened her eyes.

To find Ash, sprawled across her, her head was beginning to feel light from it digging against the wooden floor.

"Ash…." She growled, warning him. Her cheeks as red as a Pikachu's.

Ash slowly but surely, managed to remove himself from Misty and sat up, slightly wheezing from the impact.

"What has gotten into you!" Misty yelled hysterically, glass could practically be heard smashing in Isshu.

Ash covered his already sensitive ears.

"Sorry…"

Bet you can't wait for next chappy!

Please r&r!

AAML


	3. Blue eyes

The true meaning of "Mist"-letoe part 3

ARGH! I gotta hurry! It's only nine days till XMAS! AND I HAVEN'T YET FINISHED!

Ash's Mum Is in Isshu for Christmas, all explained in first chapter!

"Do you know what you're getting your mum?" Brock asked, every so often his eyes following a lady passing by.

"I think so," Ash debated, "Well, I think I'm gonna get her that tea set she's always going on about, you know, the one that is a bit like the one Gary's mums got?"

Brock just nodded, not even acknowledging Ash, as a young Nurse Joy trotted past.

Ash soon grew tiresome of Brocks 'antics' and left him alone to eye up any unfortunate girl that happened to not have a guy with them.

(Ash's POV)

"What to get Misty…" I pondered, heading over to a designer shop called 'Aquamarine'.

Inside the entire attire (AN; no pun intended!)Was a cool shade of Aqua blue, the walls were aligned with Water Pokémon plushies, (hmm…) and portraits of ocean dwelling Pokémon.

However, the shop had also been lightly decorated, due to it being Christmas, and many small amounts of holly and candy canes were hung from the ceiling.

I headed towards the soft toys.

About half an hour later, I was debating on whether Misty would like the Corsola pokédoll best? Or the Azurill one? When my eye caught a glimpse of something shiny, I forgot about the toys, and raced over to the counter where the item twinkled.

I gasped, it was PERFECT.

In the glass case, there was psyduck pendulum, the body was in gold, and the bill of the duck Pokémon was shiny silver, the item was connected to a necklace, made entirely of water and moon stones. This made the necklace stand out more than anything else in the shop, it glittered perfectly, the waterstones were a pure tinge of ocean blue, and the moonstones shone brightly, it almost seemed alive, as the light radiated off the rare stones used to evolve Pokémon such as a clefairy and poliwhirl.

As the gorgeous colours mixed and emanated, I was caught surprised by a sudden voice asking, "Can I help You Sir?"

I snapped out of my dream, to see a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple sweater, jeans and a pair of black Converse, standing behind the counter, obviously expecting me to buy something.

"Uhhh," I stuttered, "How much is the Psyduck necklace?"

The girl's expression changed to one of happiness as she spoke, "That piece? It's $2000 Pokédollars Sir."

I winced, I had the cash, but was I really willing to pay that much? Thank Ho-oh for all those trainers who gave me money for beating them.

"I… I'll take it." I gave in, pulling a wad of money out from my wallet.

The girl smiled at me, before saying, "Is it for the gym leader?" noticing I'd forgotten about the secret photograph of me and Misty in the side of my wallet. I nodded, somewhat sheepishly; I felt my face heat up.

"You do know she doesn't take kindly to gifts from admirers? A rumour says she's waiting for a certain someone from her childhood to return from his journey." The young girl spoke knowledgably.

"I... I know," I countered, handing her the money before she asked me anything else.

"We're, we're close friends…" I sighed, holding the money out in front of her face, waiting for her to just take it and give me that damned jewellery! Also, I had to check on Brock, who knew how many girls he could have permanently scarred for life?

"Oh, I apologise…" she flashed me another annoying smile, before FINALLY handing me the jewellery, and giving me a receipt.

"Thanks…" I mumbled grumpily, before heading put of the store. Phew, I wouldn't be going back there in a hurry…

(Normal POV)

As soon as Ash left, the young girl cackled manically her eyes swirled icily, before she pocketed the $2000, and made her way out the store, a photograph of the raven haired boy clutched in her sweaty grip…

(Ash's POV)

Eventually, I caught up with Brock, after calling out Quilava to keep an eye on him; we managed to make our way home, as it was getting dark.

"WE'RE BACK!" I shouted, flopping on the sofa as Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder to greet me,

"Good timing guys!" Tracey yelled, coming down the stairs, Azurill and Togepi in tow.

"So Misty's not back yet?" Brock noted, trying to sound as if he wasn't stating the obvious…

Tracey nodded; Misty also had gone Christmas shopping…

(Misty's POV)

I soon found my way through the bustling crowds of Cerulean City shopping mall into the trainer's corner, where many dedicated Pokémon trainers were trading their Pokémon with one another.

My eyes fixed upon a young, blond haired boy, he wore a purple hoodie, jeans and a pair of light grey Converse.

I wandered over to him, putting on my best puppy dog eyes look.

"Hey? Wanna trade Pokémon?" I friendly asked.

"What ya' got?" He snapped his voice sharp and gruff.

I almost took a step back as he opened all his Pokéballs, around his feet, stood a collection of rare and exotic Pokémon, on one side, a sneasel stood, flexing it's claws.

I glanced to the other side, where a young looking Ponyta was standing, collecting snowflakes on its tongue.

Over to his right, was an Absol, which simply glared at anyone who walked past.

On his left, a shiny Beedrill, which made my eyes widen with terror.

And finally two more Pokémon sat in the centre, by his feet, an adorable Shinx cooed and jittered. But not as cute as the Pokémon next to it. On the other side, a small, powerful, noble and regal looking Puppy-dog Pokémon began to howl, its orange ears perked and its pink tongue lolling.

The Growlithe was not very old, and it had big bluish eyes, which was very uncommon, it cocked its head to one side as I met its gaze. My heart melted. "What do you want for the Growlithe?" I quickly and hastily asked.

The boy thought about it for a few seconds.

"What ya' got?" He enquired, I stared at his eyes, they were blue, the same as the Growlithe's.

"How about a spheal?" I asked, His eyes widened, Spheal were very uncommon in Kanto, and hard to find anywhere apart from at the icebergs in Hoenn.

"Sure." He replied, pulling a shiny Pokéball from his pocket, and returning the Puppy Pokémon. I handed over my Spheal, and that was it.

I walked back down the alleyway; it was less busy and a lot quieter.

As I walked towards the bus station, a rogue looking Sneasel and Scizor appeared out of nowhere. I panicked. Not knowing what to do, I simply screamed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, and a familiar noise of a Pokéball opening sounded.

"Growl!" The pokémon howled, eyeing up the two unwelcome arrivals.

The sneasel glared and hissed at Growlithe, whilst Scizor looked on, obviously unimpressed.

Suddenly, without warning, Sneasel leapt into the frosty air and rushed towards me, luckily for us, Growlithe and I were ready, "Growlithe! Flame wheel!" I commanded, the puppy yelped a reply and began tumbling in a ball of flames straight towards sneasel, the ice pokémon dodged, but somehow, it was held back. Growlithe's attack miraculously hit it, and sneasel was sent crashing into the neighbouring Scizor.

The two Pokémon stared astonished, as did I, Sneasel had dodged. But, Growlithe still managed to hit it?

Without me even saying anything, Growlithe began to gear up for an attack I'd never seen before.

Its entire body glowed blue, and its eyes shone freakily, before it dashed at the Sneasel and Scizor sending them flying across the street, and into some trashcans.

The two Pokémon were clearly 'KO-ed' and I thought it best to just return the Pokémon and its suddenly not cool but creepy blue eyes to his Pokéball and go back to that grumpy trainer and exchange for maybe that Shinx…

However, Growlithe had other ideas, his eyes changed back to normal, and I returned him.

As I reached the trainers market, the boy with blonde hair and the purple hoodie was nowhere to be found.

So, I trudged back to the bus stop, I'd missed the last bus, I'd have to wait for the next one…

Eventually, at about ten o'clock at night, I reached the Ketchum's residence again.

I shivered as I rang the doorbell, Growlithe's pokéball hidden in my sweater pocket, I held it firmly.

Ash caught me by surprise, as he opened the door; he almost looked bewildered, "Uh, you okay Misty? You look a bit…"

I interrupted him first. "Shattered?" before I walked past him, leaving Ash to close the door.

Inside was warm, and the Christmas tree stood in the corner, its Staryu decoration shining brightly on top.

"Where did ya' get to? It's ten at night Mist!" Ash exclaimed, pointing out the window into the frosty world outside for emphasis.

"Let's, just say I had a bit of a "sneasel's" problem…" I muttered.

"What was that Misty?" Ash asked, cocking his head to one side almost in exactly the same way that his "Present to be" had done.

"Oh, nothing Ash…" I sighed, heading upstairs to his room, where Mine, Brock and Ash's beds were.

(Tracey is staying at Professor Oak's)

I curled up into the comfy bed; Ash's mum had made him had over his, and he and the squinty eyed teenager were sleeping on mattresses on the floor by my feet. They reminded me of a loyal Growlithe, waiting to protect and serve the master, or mistress, in my case.

Growlithe. What was I gonna do with that Pokémon? Maybe I could leave him at the Professor's until Christmas? That attack, the way its eyes shone, it was unexplainable.

(Normal POV)

Misty soon slipped into sleep, and dreamt of a pink Pokémon with icy blue eyes...

"Spheal!" the small round Pokémon cried, its face full of pain, as the strange machine sucked away its power slowly.

"C'mon, just a little longer…" The blonde boy spoke, his eyes glowing icy blue, the same as Growlithe's and the girl Ash had met at 'Aquamarine'.

A Sneasel and Scizor cowered in a corner, their bodies somewhat lifeless…

"So you finally came? Did you lose it?" a feminine voice spoke, soft and eerie.

The blonde child replied, a smile appearing on his dark yet pale face.

"I did Mistress. I did."

Cliffy! Tell me what you thought of it!

I'll hopefully have this finished by Christmas!

What Pokémon do you think everybody is dreaming of?

And what's up with Growlithe?

Read and Review!

AAML


	4. Growlithe's Revenge

The true meaning of "Mist"-letoe part 4

Heres part 4, its SOOO OBVIOUS who everyone is dreaming about… well, Ash and Misty anyways.

8 days to go till Christmas!

AAML

(Misty's POV)

"ASSSSSHHHHH! Hurry up!" I yelled, tapping my soon to be frostbitten feet against the hard oak flooring of the Ketchum residence.

I heard a feeble yelp and a muffled bang.

"This is his house! He should know by now to stop hitting his head on that drawer!" I muttered aggravated.

Eventually, the young Ketchum boy made his way down the stairs, he wore a massive cobalt coloured coat, big red Wellingtons, the scarf I gave him last year, and his pair of green fingerless gloves along with his ever present Pokémon League hat, which was propped on top of his scruffy head.

"You ready?" he asked, grabbing the sled which was propped up against the door and heading outside.

As we got to Professor Oak's laboratory I remembered Growlithe was still in my coat pocket. I felt for his Pokéball, and found it easily;

"Must remember to give him to Tracey till Christmas" I thought.

I trudged up to the front door and rang the bell.

Ash came up behind me, obviously planning a sneak attack, when the door swung open, surprising us both.

Tracey stood in the doorway, a small and adorable Marill by his side.

"Hey Ash! Hey Misty! I'm guessing you two have come to use the hill?" We nodded.

Oaks' laboratory had a massive ranch at the back, and there were many hills that were brilliant for sledging down, however, when we reached the slope we noticed we had been beaten there.

Many of the Pallet Town kids were already sliding and rolling down the hill, laughing and cheering as snow flew everywhere.

Suddenly a snowball hit Ash square in the face, knocking him over, into the snow. I couldn't suppress my giggles, as he got to his feet grumbling something about modesty.

However, my laughter stopped as I too, was hit by a powerful snowball; it smacked my cheek painfully, sending me flying back into Ash who had just gotten back up only to be knocked down again with me on top of him.

As I opened my eyes, I realised mine and Ash's faces were merely inches apart, I could feel his warm breath as it tickled my skin. Ash stood up sheepishly, his face was flushed red, and he offered me his hand, which I accepted.

As we both stood up we glared in the direction of a sneering laugh which was familiar to both of us.

A young boy, only a year older than Ash stood on the side of the hill, a strange looking catapult next to him.

The boy had chestnut brown, spiky hair, his eyes were different, an odd shade of blue instead of their normal brown. He laughed loudly and annoyingly as he and two other boys pointed at Ash and I.

Ash's face grew red with anger. I shot Gary a nasty look before tugging at Ash's sleeve, "C'mon, we're better than those jerks, let's go." But as I turned to go, another snowball hit me at full force; I lost my balance and began to tumble in the snow.

Ash grabbed me before I rolled all the way down the slope, and helped me up.

My temper snapped.

Ash could tell this as I raced up the hill and began to wind the chestnut boy's friends up.

I started with the easiest trick in the book. Flirting.

"Hey guys." I fluttered my eyelids at Gary, who looked surprised, but then smirked, "Hey Red" He winked at me, I had to stop myself lunging at him that very moment and throttling the Professor's grandson.

Ash came up the hill. "WHAT DID YA' DO THAT FOR!" he yelled at Gary and his two cronies.

I kicked Ash subconsciously, trying to get him to shut up; he'd ruin the plan…

But unfortunately, Gary saw this.

"Houndoom!" the black Pokémon howled, snarling at me and Ash.

We backed away as the creature began to chase us.

"RUN!" I cried, almost strangling Ash as I grabbed him by his collar and ran.

Gary called for Houndoom to attack us, as the Pokémon drew closer; a sudden light blinded us momentarily, I didn't think me or Ash had brought any pokémon with us, that was, till I remembered. DAMN! GROWLITHE!

I'd forgotten all about the puppy Pokémon, his pokéball had been in my pocket, Growlithe materialised in front of me and Ash. Howling in defiance, snarling at the approaching Houndoom.

I didn't meet Ash's gaze, just heard him ask me, "Whoa! Where'd ya' get that Mist?" he was obviously envious of such a Pokémon, little did he know it was his Christmas present.

Not knowing what to do, I called out to Growlithe to attack with a flamethrower.

The puppy reacted, and shot multiple flamethrowers instead of just one normal one.

(Ash's POV)

My eyes widened, as Misty commanded the Growlithe to use an attack, it was unique, sending Houndoom flying back into the snow Growlithe howled defiantly.

I was disappointed as Misty returned it to a pokéball, a upset look on her face.

(Misty's POV)

"It's… Not mine." I lied, feeling my face heat up as I watched Ash's expression change.

"Whose is it?" He asked like a small kid who had found something and didn't want to give it back.

"Uhhh… (Think Misty think!) Its, BROCK'S!" I yelled uncertainly, (Great going Misty! Now he's gonna guess something's up!)

However, Ash didn't say anything else about Growlithe for the rest of the day, and we EVENTUALLY managed to do some sledging although Ash crashed us more than once.

At the end of the day, we headed home; Brock still wasn't back from his Christmas shopping, since all day yesterday when Ash and I wisely went looking for gifts, he'd been ogling at girls, instead of buying presents.

Presents. What was I gonna have to say to Brock? I'd have to let him know the set up, before Ash beats me to Brock. Oh, who knew Growlithe's could be so much hassle?

That same evening, after I let Brock in on his sudden pretend ownership over Ash's present, I headed over to the lab again, to drop the troublesome puppy off until Christmas day.

Tracey's eyes grew in size, as I opened up the shiny new pokéball, and Growlithe sat there, yawning as a Growlithe does.

I thanked Tracey, and left Growlithe with him for safe keeping, and headed back to the Ketchum's again.

Brock and Ash were sat round the television. Pikachu immediately scampered up to me, and I lifted him up, giving him a warm hug. "Chaa!" he chirped, rubbing his red cheeks against mine, I shuddered as a tiny current of electricity surged through me on contact.

Azurill and Togepi were fast asleep on the opposite sofa, snoring softly; I walked over to the boys and plopped down in-between Ash and Brock, Pikachu still in my arms.

Ash gave me a formal nod as if to acknowledge my arrival, I frowned, "What up with you?" I asked, my temper rising as he continued to ignore me and watch the battle between a Gengar and Onix on the television screen.

I turned to Brock for an answer, but Brock just shrugged. He was as confused as I was.

"Fine then!" I yelled, my voice wavering as I grew more agitated at Ash ignoring me.

I stormed upstairs my fury making me tremble. I flopped onto Ash's bed and lay there for a few minutes, before Pikachu entered the room, a questioning look on his sweet little face.

"It's nothing Pika…" I sighed, rolling onto my back, staring at the ceiling, bits of holly and tinsel hung round the room.

Suddenly, as I began to drift into sleep. I heard a quiet yet apparent noise.

My eyes shot open instantly, Pikachu had since gone downstairs, and I was alone.

"Who… who is it?" I called defensively, forcing myself against the wall beside my bed.

Nothing. There was nothing there.

I sighed, before giving a shaky laugh, and closing my eyes again.

"Scuffle."

I heard it again, there was something here.

My eyes widened in terror as I scanned the room.

I couldn't see anything unordinary, but I'd heard it. HADN'T I?

"Brock? Ash? Quit it, you're freaking me out!" I yelled shaking.

At that moment, something orange caught my eyes. I screamed as the thing leapt at me.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ash and Brock shortly followed by Pikachu stormed into the room.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked aggressively.

The boy's eyes widened.

I felt something wet against my cheek, I'd long ago closed my eyes.

Something was… Licking me?

I opened my eyes to see Growlithe, the same Growlithe I'd left with Tracey less than an hour ago, his eyes were wide with fear, and he trembled slightly.

"G… Growlithe?" I cried, forgetting about Ash and Brock, "What… what are you doing here?" I started, sternly.

Growlithe's face drooped as I scolded him, and his tail stopped wagging.

My heart melted again as he cocked his head sadly on one side.

"What's your Growlithe doing in here Brock?" Ash asked obvious oblivious to what was going on.

Misty looked to Brock, "I… I don't know… I mean, I left him at the professor's this morning before I went out" He pondered.

Growlithe gave me a sad look, I sighed, "I s'pose we better phone to ask Tracey…"

The phone wouldn't pick up at the laboratory, (I'm guessing they're not in)

I turned to the Pokémon, who was seated on my lap and spoke, "I guess you can stay the night…"

(Normal POV)

As Misty fell asleep that night, Ash stayed awake, his uncertain gaze fixed on the Growlithe that slept soundly next to her.

Eventually, Ash too fell asleep.

It was then, Growlithe opened its eyes.

Checking everyone was asleep, he stepped carefully around the sleeping Pikachu.

Growlithe made his way out the door, before he turned around again, his eyes lit up the room in an invisible blue, allowing him to see.

He spotted a picture on the desk and grabbed it, ripping the photograph of his Mistress and that boy who she had been sledging with earlier into tiny pieces, and leaving it next to the yellow rodent, so he could shift the blame onto Pikachu.

The puppy considered killing the boy then and there, but thought better of it.

Snarling at Ash, he crawled back up by Misty, no-body was gonna take his Mistress away from him, not that boy at the lab, not Pikachu, and not ASH.

Little did anybody know, that Growlithe hadn't JUST escaped the lab, he'd destroyed it.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Evil lil' Growlithe!

Please review!

AAML


	5. The scene of the crime

The true meaning of Mistletoe part 5

7 days to go! 7 days to go!

Misty tried the phone again the next morning, but there too, was no answer.

Growing evermore suspicious, Misty decided to pay the professor's lab a visit, just to make sure. She made sure of leaving Growlithe back with Ash, who was still scolding Pikachu for eating his photographs.

(Misty's POV)

As I began walking insight of the laboratory, something didn't seem quite right...

I soon broke into a run as I spotted what had happened to the imfamous home of professor Oak and Tracey.

It was gone. Ashes blew in the wind, as the once amazing poke'mon ranch belonging to the worlds greatest researcher in Kanto remained no more.

The labratory was just a pile of rubble, as smoke rose silently, I screamed.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of movement, as my eyes followed the sound, I ran across the debree, towards a green shape...

"Bulbasaur!" i yelled, pulling the injured poke'mon from the smoldering heap.

bulbasaur collapsed into my arms, he was seriously weak. Thinking quickly, I searched the rubble for any other stragglers. Bulbasaur was starting to grow old, so he wasn't as agile as maybe, Ash's heracross, or his sceptile...

Without a moments consent, I yanked off my coat, and wrapped it around Bulbasaur tightly.

I shivered as we made our way back home, as soon as the front door was insight, I began running, slamming the door shut and sinking to the floor, shaking with fear.

Ignoring Growlithe, I cried lightly, stroking Bulbasaur's head for comfort.

Eventually, Pikachu spotted me, as soon as he spotted his closest grass co -mpanion, he thought of the worse, the admirable little mouse ran upstairs calling for it's master.

I heard Pikachu speaking a long string of poke'speech, before hearing Ash thunder down the stairs.

He immediately sat beside me, hugging me for comfort.

That, was when he noticed his bulbasaur...

"oh my god! What... What happened!" Ash cried, rocking his oldest Poke'mon back and forth.

He looked into my eyes for guidance, before I broke down.

"It's just gone..." I sobbed loudly, Ash rubbed my back affectionately.

Before me and him both heard a loud growling noise.

Growlithe did NOT look too pleased, it's icy eyes glaring at Ash.

(Ash's POV)

I watched as that growlithe began to try to push me away from Misty, he then stood, bearing his puppy teeth...

However, I simply stood, yelled for Brock and hugged Misty close, much to that Growlithe's distaste...

Brock came down the stairs and grabbed a super potion as soon as he spotted Bulbasaur.

I was still trying to comfort Misty, whilst Growlithe watched warily (what's that Poke'mon's problem!)

when Misty spoke, "It's professor Oak's lab, it's just gone..." Misty sobbed, I looked at her, puzzled,

"What do ya'mean Misty?" my voice wavered slightly.

"It's ... It's burnt down... I, I don't know how it happened, but, I hope Tracey, the professor and the rest of the Poke'mon are ok" Misty snuggled against me, obviously still tormented after discovering the fire.

(Misty's POV)

"I wonder who caused the fire..." Ash pondered as we walked up the snowy road where the lab had once stood, Growlithe and Pikachu in tow.

Even though Ash knew what to expect, but he still didn't look like he was prepared for the scene he saw next..

.Officer Jenny and her crew were trying to search for any body left in the blaze.

By each Jenny's side, there stood an identical squirtle. My eyes widened. "The... Squirtle, Squad!" I exclaimed, but Ash hadn't heard, as he was already sprinting across the still smoldering rubble, desperately searching for his Poke'mon...

I followed Ash, "Ash! It's dangerous! Let officer Jenny search!" but Ash wasn't listening, he carried on yanking up rubble, calling his Poke'mon one by one...I watched the sad scene...

"Bayleef! Totodile! Noctowl! Donphan! Kingler! Snorlax? Tauros! Sceptile! Glalie? Swellow! Corphish! Infernape! Where are you guys!" Ash continued to call and call, but to no avail, he then, sen -t out Quilava, Buizel, Gible, and his Staraptor...

It was then, someone tapped Ash on the back...

As Ash turned round, his eyes grew even wider...

"Squirtle!" the tiny turtle called, jumping into Ash's arms...

I smiled, watching the reunion, I turned to return Growlithe, but when I turned round. Growlithe was gone, and Pikachu too...

I searched high and low, but I could not find that damned pair of poke's anywhere!

I dreaded it as I saw Ash climb back across the rubble, towards me.

As he reached me, he said, "Hey Pikachu! Come and say hi to Squirt... Where is Pikachu!" Ash tuned to me,

"How would I know?" I yelled, still looking frantically for Growlithe...

"Growlithe! Where are you!" I screeched, no, I needed that Poke'mon.

We called for hours, but there was still not a trace of Pikachu, or Growlithe...

Cliffy? U decide!

to reply to my review, the story has to flow quickly, I only have a week to finish it now! ^~^

AAML:)


	6. Growlithe's Fury

chapter 7 The true meaning of Mist-leto

6 more days till xmas! The greatest gift of all, is REVIEWS! Yeah baby!

Heeh, sorry, the xmas spirits getting to me! AAML!

(Misty's POV)

"Yes of course Tracey, you're welcome to stay, and if your sure that the professor has got somewhere else... okay, well I'll see you tomorrow evening at the christmas bash then! Bye!" I put the phone down, sighing, as I stared across the table at the empty poke'ball which was supposed to contain Ash's present.

He'd been restless all night, worrying about Pikachu, I reasurred Ash that Pikachu was probably just taking Growlithe on a "grand tour" of Pallet, but neither Ash or I really believed me...

Tracey had told me that Growlithe had panicked, and the fire pokemon set fire to a curtain, which in turn, set the entrie place on fire, all the Pokemon had been evacuated safely, well apart from Bulbasaur... And Tracey would send Totodile, Bayleef and the rest of Ash's pokemon ASAP.

I cursed, thinking how I should've just gotten a gift, a little less, "lively"? Than a rampaging, firelighting, out of control puppy dog for Ash's gift. How would the fire type get on with the rest of Ash's poke's? Especially poke'mon like infernape, and charizard?

That was, IF Growlithe ever turned up...

But, even IF, Growlithe had disappeared off the face of the earth, I still had a new, improved "Misty lure" to give him.

But I had to think onwards, to the party, afterall, Pikachu would come back, eventually, he always did.

I flicked through a designer catalogue, uninterestingly flipping through the pages.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was a messy haired, yawning Ash.

I ruffled his hair teasingly as he grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge, and sat beside, me.

I watched him and raised my eyebrows as he drank straight from the carton...

"Hey! What if I wanted some of that!" I whined playfully, tugging at his sleeve.

Ash just handed me the half empty carton, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, even though, it was meant as a friendly gesture, I still had to turn away from Ash, as my face had gone as pink as a jigglypuff...

Blushing magneta, I suddenly found the catalogue quite intriging...

Ash watched me carefully, as I buried my nose deeper and deeper into the "Aquamarine" catalogue..

Then, I suddenly remembered something. I was meant to be heading up to Cerulean for the day, to sort mainly, my makeup out, my sisters were more bothered than me, and they weren't even going! Then, at the end of the trip, the four of us were gonna go and visit Mum and Dad...

Mum... Dad...

I blinked back tears as even, after 6 years, with no parents, the reality still hadn't kicked in...

My throat suddenly became parched and extremely sore as I forced my tears back.

Without any consent, I grabbed the carton on the table and gulped it down furiously. Ash watched me with a surprised expression. As less than a minute ago, I couldn't even look at him,and now I was drinking from the same catron that he'd just drunken from.

"You... You okay Mist?" Ash looked concerned, as I continued to stare into nothing...

Even after my strength that morning, when I came home from that graveyard I burst through the door, ignoring the fact that Pikachu had returned, minus one Growlithe, and sprinted up the stairs, almost knocking over Ash, and slammed the bedroom door shut, locking it, and flinging myself on the bed, I burst into tears, ruining my mascara as it leaked down my face. "Azu?" my sad and confused Azurill questioned, cuddling me tightly...

(Ash's POV)

I nearly fell down the stairs as Misty shoved past me, and headed for my room.

As she slammed the door shut, I placed my ear against the wooden door, and listened.

I could hear her quietly sobbing and Azurill trying to comfort her...

Quietly, I knocked on the door, No answer.

"Uhh, Misty?" I gulped, fidgeting as I awaited her answer...

"Who is it?" she whispered, her voice sounded hoarse.

"It's me... Ash... Can I, come in?" I asked patiently.

I waited a few seconds before I heard someone undo the lock on the door.

When the door opened. I almost took a step back, as Misty stood there, lines of mascara dripping down her cheeks...

Her face deadly serious.

I sat on the bed, and patted the space next to me. Misty shuffled over, and plonked herself next to me, Azurill sat in her arms.

"Whats up Mist?" I whispered warmly, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

However, Misty's massive, blue and usually sparkling eyes refused to shine, as she simply leaned into me.

I didn't think she was going to reply when she suddenly said, "I, I went to visit my parents, to wish them a happy christmas..." she mumbled.

"Then why are you so unhappy? Eh?..." I gave Misty a friendly shove, dropping her a light smile.

But Misty's expression remained unchanged.

I began to move closer to her, our faces almost touching...

"Well, you see, Ash, uh..." Misty was about to continue when a famillair howling noise was heard.

We sprung apart as Growlithe entered the room...

(Misty's POV)

Growlithe hopped onto my lap, shoving baby Azurill to the floor and it began to lick the makeup trails off my face, I giggled as his raspy tongue scratched my cheeks...

However, as I stopped making a fuss over the poke'mon, and I hugged Ash, the creature's expression changed completely...

Growlithe began to snarl, bearing it's fangs, it's icy eyes shining angrily...

As Ash backed away slowly, Growlithe went for him, snapping and grabbing Ash's hand in his jaws.

Ash screamed, as the poke'mon bit into his wrist, blood began to pour.

Brock and Pikachu came running at the commotion, even a powerful thundershock didn't put him off. I continued to screech at the poke'mon, scolding it, telling him to drop Ash. Who was wincing as his blood went everywhere...

"STOP IT NOW GROWLITHE!" I screamed, hitting the poke'mon over the head with the back of my hand.

Growlithe looked at my expression, and suddenly, dropped Ash's wrist, and wandered over to my feet, his tail between his legs. I ignored him, helping Ash up and holding some cloth around his still heavily bleeding hand.

Tears formed in the corner of Ash's eyes as he writhed in pain.

Leaving Ash in Brock's capable hands, I headed over to the puppy poke'mon cautiously...

"How dare you..." I shouted, my voice shaking with fury. Growlithe sat by my feet, and when I turned, and walked over to Ash, and his newly bandaged hand , Growlithe leapt up, growling and snapping at the trainer.

Sparks began flying from Pikachu's cheeks.

But Growlithe leapt at Pikachu, it's canine jaws clamping around the rodent's neck.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed, leaping from the seat and dive bombing Growlithe.

Thankfully,brave little Pikachu managed to shock the living daylights out of the Growlithe before the aggressive dog did any serious damage to him.

As Ash cradled Pikachu in his bandaged arm, he glared angrily at the fire dog.

This. was war...

Hope u enjoyed! Longest chapter yet eh?

Bit gory, but everyone needs a bit of gory at christmas!

review please!

i remember the time when I was reviewing IvyBean's first ever story, snowy dreams, and hoping them for all the best, and that it may be hard at first, but soon enough,' you will get lots of reviews!

And guess what? Ivybeans' new story, end up having over 100 reviews!

Blue ribbons is an awesome story!

But, they haven't even been on the website as long as me, and the most reviews I have ever had are 30...

Sob sob... And writing stories is my passion, plus it takes FOREVER.

And, I think I deserve more reviews

than I'm getting credited for!

i have 7 stories, which take alot of time and effort to write, and i am foolish enough to have three stories all going AT the same time I know!

But, not getting many reviews makes me feel, just slightly unappreciated...

Sniff, sniff, sob...

So PLEASE REVIEW!

Pwetty pwease?

AAML:)


	7. Hayden and Waterflower related?

The true meaning of Mist-letoe part... 8!

5 days till xmas day!

Anyways, lets continue!

Since there is only going to be maybe, 9 or 8 parts to this story! 3 or 2 parts left!

Enjoy! And merry christmas!

P.s straight after xmas, when I've finished this story, The feeling's mutual will be on my todo list!

Then, it will be more than just best friends! Then I'll have to invent a NEW story! Waaaaaaa!

AAML;)

"Dawn! It's great to see you! Come in!" Tracey laughed, opening the door to the frozen Sinnoh dweller, who had a very cranky Piplup by her side.

Behind Dawn, stood a variety of people, a boy, about a year older than Dawn, with lavender coloured hair and a stony face, Dawn introduced him as Paul, Ash's rival from Sinnoh, next to Paul, was a lively, brown haired boy, who was jumping up and down as snowflakes continued to fall, a powerful looking Prinplup by his side. Dawn's old childhood friend, Kenny.

Kenny, who was supposed to be Dawn's age, shook snow everywhere as he entered the house.

(Ash's POV)

Soon after Dawn, Kenny and godknowswhy Paul was here, the door rang again. I shouted loudly, "I'll get it!" but at the same time, Misty came rushing down the stairs, also yelling that she'd get the door...

We pushed and shoved and clawed and clambered over eachother, both me and Misty fighting to open the door, we both grabbed the handle, and I opened the door, Misty yanked my collar, pulling me onto the floor, but I caught her foot, bringing her down too.

The girl raised one eyebrow mockingly, " See you two still haven't lost attraction with eachother..." Misty and I froze in embarassment, as in the doorway,

stood a familliar face, "Melody! It's great to see you!" Tracey smiled, stepping over me and Misty , as the brunette stepped through the doorway, a umbreon, espeon and the three Kanto eeveelutions followed...

(Misty's POV)

"Wow! Are they your Poke'mon Melody!" Ash began jumping up and down like a toddler in a candy shop.

I groaned in frustration,

Melody heard this, laughing as Ash glared at me playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him smiling as I did so...

"God! You two are already AIR SNOGGING and the party hasn't even started!" a giggling girl with brunette hair and a younger boy with glasses hung behind Melody...

"M...May?" both Ash and I spluttered, trying to get up hastily...

"hey Ash! Hey Misty! Merry xmas!" May laughed while Max shoved past her, and inside...

Soon after, I managed to escape the conversation of whether me and Ash were an "item" yet, as thankthelord, the doorbell rang.

I screamed as the snowyhaired, grassyhaired boy who stood in the door stood staring at me with wide eyes, " What are YOU doing here!" Drew shouted, backing away from the door.

At the commotion, May, Ash, Max and Brock rushed to the doorway...

I ruffled Drew's hair as he tried to escape my headlock.

"Drew! Um, Misty? What are you doing to Drew?" May squealed, looking confused, as me and my greenhaired relative embraced.

I caught Ash's eyes, he looked pretty miffed as I and Drew hopped up and down in the snow...

"Shall we go inside?" Brock asked beckoning everyone through the door.

(Ash's POV)

"What!" me and May shrieked, looking between Misty and Drew...

"Yup, she's my cousin!" Drew chuckled, watching May's expression with laughter.

I gave Misty the " Are you REALLY telling the truth?" look, and she nodded.

I sighed thankfully, when I'd seen Drew and Misty hugging eachother I'd feared the worst...

WAIT! I... I wasn't JEALOUS! No... Shut up Ash!

again, the doorbell rang, however , Kenny did us the honours...

I glared icily at Paul as I caught his eyes wandering over Misty, Paul spotted my glare, and immediately stopped checking her out...

However, things didn't get any better, as Gary came through the door, Kenny following in awe, as Gary's Umbreon strutted next to it's equally cocky trainer.

After more teasing, Pikachu entered, May and Dawn gasped as they spotted the mouse poke'mon's neck collar, and my bandage.

Immediately, Pikachu was swarmed, by Piplup, Prinplup, May's Glaceon, Drew's Roserade, and Paul's froslass... Azurill and Togepi were surrounded by a mob of girls, awwing and ahhing as the two babies trundled round the room.

Gary began flirting with Misty, well, until Growlithe entered the doorway,

yawning, the puppy strolled up to Misty and hopped onto her lap, growling at Gary...

Gary caught my eyes, I nodded at him, as he glanced between Growlithe, and my bandaged wrist.

After that,

Gary stopped flirting with Misty, and began slowly edging away from Growlithe and her...

(Misty's POV)

Later that evening, I showed, May, Dawn and Melody my dress for the party, while Ash was kept interested by Max and his new Poke'mon, a grovyle, slakoth, surskit, poochyena, zigzagoon, and a Pichu...

May squealed as she caught sight of my dress.

It was a beautiful scarlet red, with a white cotton rim around my neck, like the rim on a santa hat , with no straps, and it came dangerously close to being above my knees...

May showed me hers, it was a pink version of mine, with one strap, and it flowed down to her knees.

Dawn's dress was indigo, and it too, had the same design, with the frilly bit from the hem of a santa hat around the neck and at the bottom of the dress.

Melody's was a dark green, with the frill and it was knee length aswell.

As we wandered down the stairs after I had given in, letting the two younger girls and Melody sort out my previously ruined makeup, we headed down to the thumping of christmas tunes.

Downstairs there was a nicely set out food counter, where Azurill, Togepi, and a very festive looking Pikachu sat, eating.

I laughed as I caught sight of the electric mouse's costume, a santa hat and costume, Growlithe wore a red bowtie.

Then, we saw the boys.

Unforunately for them, they had to wear tuxedos, except from Max, who wore a elf outfit...

Ash wore some new Poke'mon gear, which made him look like a ten year old.

As we entered the room, I watched Drew's expression, was surprised, as May caught his eyes, I sniggered as they turned away from eachother, both of them, blushing beet red.

Kenny and Paul continued to gawp at Dawn, who was clearly not enjoying all the male attention.

Tracey remained neutral(after all, he was going out with Daisy)

However, Brock's eyes darted to all four of us girls, before he settled on Melody.

However, I saw Ash nearly choke on his coca cola as his eyes wandered over to me.

(Ash's POV)

I had to stop myself choking as I spotted Misty in her costume.

She wore a typical red mrs. santa costume, which came just above her knees.

She looked stunning. Her red hair which was usually pulled back into a trademark ponytail, was flowing around her shoulders in ringlets. Which made her eyes shine and twinkle almost like that cat poke'mon I kept seeing in my dreams every night.

I saw Misty's eyes lock with mine, and as I approached her, to compliment her, Growlithe sprang out of nowhere, and bit down hard on my bandaged hand again.

I fought the urge to cry as I fought the puppy to let go.

(Misty's POV)

"Not again!" I cried, flinging myself at Growlithe and Ash, who were rolling around on the floor.

"Pikachu!" I shouted, whilst trying to pry Ash's hand out of the dogs mouth.

But as I pryed his hand from the growlithe's jaw, Growlithe snarled at me, and snapped it's jaws around my own hand. I screamed uncontrollably, tears welling in my eyes.

"PIKACHU! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, the shock passed through orange poke'mon, causing it to yelp loudly, and loosen it's grip on my hand.

In that moment, May, Drew and Brock grabbed me under the arms and pulled me away from the growlithe, Gary, Tracey and Kenny took care of Ash's hand, rewrapping the bandage.

Whilst Brock rushed me into the kitchen, sitting me down, while Drew grabbed a cloth, and wrapped it very tightly round my bleeding hand.

Whilst I cradled my stinging wrist, Brock spoke, " you can't give that Growlithe to Ash, Misty, It's too dangerous..."

1 hour later...

Ash sat in the living room opposite me, asking if I was okay, while nursing his and my hand.

I nodded, as I listened to Growlithe's distant yelps, he hated being shut away.

As I passed his cage, he scrabbled at the door, pleading me to open the door, Ash appeared by my side.

" Growlithe's gotta go." I announced, watching as the puppy's ears sank...

hope u enjoyed!

i already have a new idea for a story, so hope you enjoy the fact that there's gonna be two more chapters before I finish!

Review!

AAML:)

p.s I HATE snow!


	8. The meaning of Mistletoe?

part 8 The true meaning of Mist-letoe!

Four days till christmas!

I hope you all enjoyed my story! I don't own DJ Sammy's song, Heaven, and I don't own Matt Cardle's new single, "When we collide"

I sadly, don't own Poke'mon either..though I wish I did, i'd knock a bit of sense into that Satoshi Tajiri (for anyone whose loony and doesn't know who Satoshi watshisname is, he's the CREATOR of Poke'mon! yeah! Hope you heard that Arceus!)

p.s this is the finale! Enjoy and merry xmas!

(Misty's POV)

However, as the party continued, I seemed to regret my decision. At last, watching May and Drew drunkley dancing to the "cha cha slide" grew som ewhat, boring and I headed outside for some fresh air.

But, I'd forgotten it was Winter, as I stood outside, shivering in my thin material, good for nothing, dangerously above knee level dress, I didn't hear the door open and close behind me...

I smiled as a warm arm hung loosely around my chilly shoulders.

But, as I turned round, the hand had disappeared, and in it's place stood a silouette, of Ash, except this Ash's face was covered in lethal cuts and bruises, this Ash had a massive gash in his right arm, this Ash's hair had been singed, and this Ash had a blackened bandage wrapped around his wrist. As he waved at me sorrowfully, I backed against the firstfloor balcony's edge, the rigid bars digging into my back, but all that didn't matter...

My eyes grew wider, as I heard a voice, " This is what he'll become, in less than an hour..." I panicked, "h-how do I stop this!" I cried, tears flowing down my face,

"There is, but one way, if the chosen one finds his soulmate and opposite aura, then he shall be spared, and the flaming fury will NOT occur..." the voice croaked.

"f-flaming, fury?" I whispered, thinking, flaming, that was to do with fire, and fury? Well, that was fur... My eyes widened to the size of baseballs, "Growlithe? He's behind... THIS?" I exclaimed asking the spirit of Ash, who nodded sadly, his eyes never leaving mine...

I stared into the spirit's eyes, they were ice blue, not their normal russet.

Suddenly, everything became clear and apparent.

The blonde boy...

The girl from "Aquamarine"...

Growlithe's eyes...

Gary's eyes...

And, the poke'mon of whom I couldn't stop dreaming of. T-the one, who only

ever said one, word.

"Mew?"

I jumped up, and turned my attention to the noise, there, stood a cat-like animal, it floated serenely and it had tiny arms and oversized feet, it whizzed around in circles, creating trails of stardust as it moved.

My cerulean eyes fixed on the poke'mon's eyes.

No longer where they the baby blue from my dreams, they were a clear, icy blue...

"Mew! You've gotta help me!" I cried, kneeling at the small poke's feet.

The poke'mon looked at me with a curious glance, before it flew past me, and through the door, I raced after Mew, screaming,"stop! mew!" but it was too late, Mew was already creating havoc, luckily, even as Mew cut the light power, they still had disco lights and the music was thumping away, I glanced in, Gary and Melody were applauding Drew and May, who were STILL practicing their dance...

Dawn and Kenny were hooked up in a corner, whilst Paul chatted to Max, and Brock and Tracey kept betting on who would kiss first...

That, was when I spotted him, over in the corner, staring at his coca cola cup, as the lights swirled around him, Ash sat, encircled in a dark corner, almost out of sight, Mew teased Ash, who just sat the same, not knowing that he was less than 2 inches away from possibly the world's strongest and most mysterious Poke'mon...

I edged towards his figure, his flaming fury spirit photographed in my mind, suddenly, the next song began to play, a quiet, tune echoed in the room, as DJ Sammy's candlelight version of Heaven began playing softly...

(normal POV)

Ash looked up as Misty plonked herself next to him, "having fun?" Misty teased, Ash shook his head jokingly.

Finally, he'd been waiting for so long for her to arrive, standing in the same spot, but moving everytime somebody apart from her passed.

Ash stood up, and Misty followed suit.

"A...Ash?" Misty began, her face red.

Suddenly, the song's chorus began,

"Baby you're all that I want,

when you're lying here in my arms,

finding it hard to believe..." the song faded out of Misty and Ash's ears as the raven haired boy pointed above his head, Misty smiled, spotting the ironic green and white plant, which hung above the pair.

The song changed again, "When we Collide by Matt Cardle" lulled tunefully.

Slowly, Misty allowed herself to believe what was happening was real, just in time too, as Growlithe came sprinting out into the room, heading straight for Ash's throat, the unaware pair's lips finally met, the kiss felt like a new dimension, as Ash deepened it, pulling Misty closer, and holding her close.

As the pair's lips grazed eachother affectionately but they had to end the embrace, Ash and Misty both gasping for air, smiled. Mew appeared, Giggling, however, Gary, Growlithe, the blonde boy , and girl from "Aquamarine",(who just miraculously appeared), floated upwards and into the starry sky, Everyone ran outside, following the procession as they hovered in the night, Mew and Growlithe were enveloped in a bright blue aura, and the two creatures winked at Ash and Misty, Growlithe giving one last final howl, and Mew eyes, their usual baby blue the pink cat, giggling, disappeared, at the speed of light, a distant twinkle was spotted in the twillight skies, and it began to snow, As the snowflakes fell, Kenny and Dawn continued their truly disgusting ritual, so did May and Drew, giggling as the pair's alcoholic lips touched.

Max covered his eyes, gagging falsely. Pikachu squealed as did Azurill and Togepi, who both began to glow in a bright white, the two Poke's grew in size, before reappearing as a marill and togetic!

Ash and Misty smirked at eachother, as they locked lips, suddenly, they gasped, looking into the sky, a small sleigh with twelve tiny Stantler was seen crossing the moon, with Mew and Growlithe flying beside it!

All of Ash, Misty, Brock, Melody, May Drew, Tracey, Dawn, Kenny, Paul and Max's Poke'mon had appeared, smiling in the winter solstice.

Pikachu was being kissed by Buneary, who had mistletoe tied around her ear.

As a bright white light blinded everyone momentairily, Ash's recently scarred spirit appeared, except this Ash was healthy, happy and not injured, but what made Misty open her eyes even wider, was when she spotted her own spirit floating next to Ash's.

everyone was blinded again.

(Misty's POV)

About a second later, Ash whispered,"I Love You Misty..." into my ear, I sniggered, as I saw Melody pounce on a healed Gary, kissing him for all he was worth, whilst the pair's umbreons cooed over eachother.

Turning back to Ash, I smiled, holding a piece of glistening Mistletoe above my head...

(Christmas day...)

"Merry christmas Misty!" Ash chuckled, hugging her close as Dawn and May beckoned her to just open it already!

I gasped, staring at the famillar shape of a psyduck, made out in Platinum, Silver and Gold. (i don't mean the games!)

I handed Ash his, wondering how he'd react.

Ash's eyes lit up, as I began to explain that Growlithe was gone, and I was just getting to the bit on how I'd gotten him a new Misty lure, when the poke'ball burst open, the light surrounding us all...

Ash jumped up and down screaming like a girl who had just seen a massive wardrobe of clothes.

Even I had to stop myself screaming as a Poke'mon even bigger than Growlithe appeared.

"Arcanine!" the dog howled, licking Ash's face happily.

I swear I got the biggest hug Ash Ketchum colud have ever given anyone, he crushed me, thanking me nonstop as his new Arcanine greeted Pikachu, I thought I needn't actually tell Ash that it wasn't me who had even got his present...

After some serious breakfast, me, and Ash headed outside, where it had just started snowing again...

"Mist..." Ash tangled my hair in his fingers, as snowflakes covered our faces, his eyes never leaving my own.

Ash brought something out from behind his back, Mistletoe.

Snowflakes fell, Arcanine, Pikachu and Buneary played in the wonderland.

As we leant in, I smirked. almost making Ash drop the sacred plant. As I spoke...

"Don't forget. You still owe me my bike, Ketchum..."

THE END

FIN

hope u enjoyed!

And Merry Christmas!

And a happy new year to 2011

I would like to thank all the people who take the time to review my stories!

Rule 1! don't shirk work!

Rule 2! Run away and pay!

Rule three everyone!

Smiles (and reviews!) go for Miles!

AAML:)


End file.
